Miley's Expedition
by mileyyggdrasill
Summary: Re-Written Miley and Yggdrasill are two opposites. One angel, one demon. The chosen goes on the journey,and Miley is with them at times. At the final battle, Miley and Yggdrasill find out how strong true love really is. WARNING!:swearing and rape
1. Meeting Miley and Yggdrasill

**Hello everyone! Here is my first fan fiction! (its now re-written) Please read and I hope you enjoy it ^^**

Miley Snyder was an ordinary girl. She was beautiful-she looked 11 but was really 12(not really). She had a strange magic power-she could transform into someone older-an older version of herself. She's not really 12 though-she's 4012 years old.

Miley has silver hair that goes to her shoulders, a sweep fringe that covers her right eye. She wore a white tee-shirt, black leggings, a denim skirt and black boots.

One day Miley was out as what she usually does, she was on to her friends house. She loved going there. It seemed just… too quiet today… She wanted something exciting to happen to her, not the same old same old… Then, like her wish was granted... Yggdrasill poofed in front of her and her mouth dropped. He was tall, handsome and his wings were out 'Oh. Shit!' she swore. Yggdrasill looked up and down at the half-elven girl-a look that could mean one thing-rape, if that had a look

Miley was terrified. She ran, quite fast for someone who was her age, but Yggdrasill had wings so he was faster.

Just when Yggdrasill had grabbed her round her waist, a bright white light engulfed her and transported her in front of someone called Yuan Ka-Fai.

"Who are you?" Yuan said. Miley looked at him. He looked like someone she knew… But, to keep her cover she didn't say anything to him at all. She pretended she was just lost.

Miley looked around. She didn't know where she was at all-it looked all white and boring-it was Welgaia. "I'm sorry, I don't know where I am. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Fine, I will." He rubbed his temples, annoyed by the fact some random person had to come to him, "You're in Welgaia," he explained.

"W-w-what? Where's that?" Miley questioned as her mouth dropped yet again today.

"On Derris Kharlan." He said as if it was the most basic thing on the planets.

"You what?" She paused, "Wait a minute... That's another planet, right?" Her head tilted to the side a little bit.

"Yes, it is." He replied, obviously getting annoyed.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. In Welgaia

_Hello everyone, again ^^ Here is Chapter 2 of Miley's Expedition^^ Hope you enjoy this one ^^ (And Miley's thoughts like be in italics!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. I just own Miley/Zelda for now._

_**Miley was in Welgaia. She didn't know who this man in front of her was. She was lost. She wished for something exciting to happen… but not this, she would be in so much trouble with her sisters now…**_

_**"Look, at this rate Lord Yggdrasill's gonna get you and rape you," the man said, not caring about what he just said.**_

_**"Well, gee, thanks," she started, mimicking him. "I can change into myself but older. Oh! I'm Miley Snyder," she ended shakily but confidently.**_

_**"OK, then-transform and amaze me." He said back at her. "I'm Yuan, Yuan Ka-Fai," He stated to her.**_

_**And thus, Miley was engulfed by a pink light and transformed into an elegant 26 year old woman. She had long silver hair that went to her waist, a black dress with dark purple rims, black leggings and black heels. She looked only 22 though... Yuan thought she was beautiful-nearly as beautiful as Martel! He thought he shouldn't be thinking that though, he knew something was familiar about her.. But what?**_

_**"TA-DAAAAAA!" She almost shouted.**_

_**"Keep your voice down!" He scolded nearly as loudly. **_

_**"Oh., sorry," She apologized, yet also giggled.**_

_**Just then Yggdrasill came back. Anger was written on his face then... he noticed Miley. "Who is she?" Yggdrasill demanded.**_

_**"She's Zelda-she's my lover," Yuan said flatly.**_

_**"What the hell Yuan?" Miley whispered in disgust, so quietly, to Yuan.**_

_**"My, my. So, you're not in love with Martel anymore?" Yggdrasill answered, noting 'Zelda's' face..**_

_**"No, I'm not. It's been 4000 years so I moved on," Yuan said while holding Miley close.**_

_**"My, she looks like someone I like and just tried to get but Zelda looks older," Yggdrasill said-looking up and down at the half-elven woman. He then paused… "WHAT?" He roared.**_

"_**What is it?" Yuan asked, knowing he made a wrong move.**_

"_**You just said you moved on from my sister! She never deserved you if you moved on from her then!" Yggdrasill yelled, he yelled so loud even Pronyma, who was near Yggdrasill's thrown room, heard them. **_

"_**Well, I agree." Yuan said, trying to get himself out of the situation.**_

"_**Hmph! Well!" He then calmed a little. "Why is she here then? I never allowed you to let anyone here before." His eyes grew dangerously narrow on 'Zelda.'**_

_**"Zelda asked if she can join Cruxis," Yuan said still holding Miley close, even though she was scared about what will happen if she blew her cover.**_

_**"Well, why? Give me a very good reason and I will think about it." He said coming closer to her.**_

"_**Well," she started. "Humans have been discriminating me all my life and I'm sick of it. The plan you have about a life with just lifeless beings would be better. No discrimination so no one has to live in fear of it." When she finished, she thought about what she said… It came out so easily, yet, she was supposed to be lying about it… Maybe it would be a good chance to see what Cruxis does.**_

"_**Hmm. A good reason why. If you can complete a test then you shall be one of Cruxis. If you don't pass… Well, you may not want to think of that for now…" He smirked, thinking she wouldn't pass.**_

_**"Yes, Milord. I will not fail you," She said whilst bowing.**_

_**"Well, then Zelda. Follow me and start your test," Yggdrasill told her, walking off.**_

_**"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill. Goodbye Yuan!" Miley said skipping off after Yggdrasill.**_

_**So, off Miley went, did her test, passed with flying colours and became a Seraphim. Now she only had to call Yggdrasill by title. Everyone else had to call her "Lady Zelda". She didn't like getting called Zelda and she did occasionally forget her new name was Zelda, but she said she was thinking about what she could do. She didn't want Yggdrasill to get suspicious and rape her adult form... She really didn't want a rape from ANYONE at all.**_

_**"How did your test go?" Miley span around to see Yuan standing there.**_

_**"It went alright. I passed it easily!" She said ecstatically, "I'm really glad that I passed!"**_

_**"Yeah, it's good but..." Yuan paused, "Yggdrasill suspects 'Zelda' is 'Miley', which means be VERY careful around him."**_

"_**I will try to be careful," Miley said nervously, "Don't worry I will. And seeing as we just met… Why did you say I was your lover?" she questioned, wanting to know ever since he said that but never asked until now.**_

"_**Well, Zelda. We met during the Kharlan War, didn't we? And plus," His voice went extremely quiet, "I know for a fact, without my help, Yggdrasill would have tried to kill you for being in Welgaia without permission." He stopped speaking as an angel went by, not wanting the angel to know what they were talking about. He also noticed Miley's eyes grew wide. **_

'_**That's where we knew each other from!' **_

"**OH! And before I forget," He said, interrupting her thoughts, "Lord Yggdrasill is gonna send a exsphere for you. It will make your attacks even more powerful. But, if you get hurt go to Tesh. She's great, she's a healer."**

**"Who's Tesh?" Miley asked, obviously not knowing who she was right now.**

**"She's an angel in Cruxis. She's one of the medical angels and she's one of the best we have-anything her patient has-she WILL solve it… or at least try to."**

**"Wow. I'll keep that in mind, then." Miley said, happily skipping off.**

**When Miley got to a street in Welgaia she got lost again... **

'_**Just my fucking day… I have to get lost in a place like this…'**_

**"Are you lost?" a voice came from over her shoulder.**

**Miley turned around as soon as she heard the voice-it was a man. "Who are you? And yes, I am." **

"**I am Kratos, Kratos Aurion. Here I will show you to your room," Kratos said while walking off.**

**"Thank you, Kratos! I'm Zelda, Zelda Snyder!" Miley only just realised she'd used her real last name!**

**"Zelda Snyder... I've heard that name. Lord Yggdrasill said you were the new Seraphim here. I've also heard your very good at fighting," Kratos said, still walking on, not even looking back at her.**

_**'This place... It's so... familiar to me... Why? I haven't been here before… It reminds me of Mithos from Heidall. He would have liked here. Able to see the stars whenever you liked, the moon…'**_

**"Here we are, Zelda." Kratos said interrupting her thoughts.**

**"Thank you!" She said to him.**

**She walked in-it was all white walls except her bed was pink and yellow-she had some other girly stuff in there, like a dressing table, full body mirror.**

**She hadn't realised the door had opened, despite how loud they are, and Yggdrasill had walked in with angel drones.**

**"Like your room, my darling demon?" Yggdrasill purred.**

**"Oh! Yes, I love it but... I'm not a demon" She lied and tried not to twitch at the nickname 'darling demon.'**

**"Your mana signature is half-angel and half-demon and you're both human and elf. You seem to be a little more demonic than angelic and a little more elf than human." Yggdrasill said intrigued at how her mana was like that. **

**"Oh, well, I guess now that you know I can't hide it. erm... What brings you here, milord?" She questioned.**

_**I have to say… I have heard he was a bad guy, always killing people, yet, he hasn't killed me yet… I hope he doesn't though. If he does… Shit…**_

**"Here's your "exsphere" and key crest." He said whilst giving them to her, he made it obvious though , the 'exsphere' was not an exsphere though. He'd put too much emphasis on the word and Miley caught it. **

**She equipped them no problem, although she didn't want to at all. But, she felt stronger now.**

**"Wow! I feel so much stronger!" She chirped.**

**"I'm glad, my demonic demon," Yggdrasill purred, looking up and down her again.**

_**He really has to not look at me like that… I hate it to bits when men do that… And, if he fancies me… I'm in for a lot now… What a day…**_

**"ermmmm... Thank you, Milord," She said back to him, not knowing what to truly say.**

**"Well, then. Make yourself at home, my darling demon. I'll be back to check your ok with Tesh," Yggdrasill purred quite loudly, then he took his leave and left.**

_**Oh, wow. I think he loves 'Miley' and 'Zelda.' Oh shit…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	3. Finding The Truth About MileyZelda

**Hello everyone! The third one of this story. I need a muse for this, seriously…**

**Mithos: Hey.**

**Miley: You have two muses. Wooooo!Me: Just do the disclaimer please**

**Mithos and Miley: She owns nothing but her own characters.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Lloyd Irving was going on the journey of World Regeneration with Genis Sage and his sister, Raine Sage, also with Zelos Wilder, Sheena Fujibayashi, Regal Bryant, Presea Combatir and Colette Brunel. They were heading towards Meltokio for some information about Colette's Angel Toxicosis as she was emotionless at the moment. She couldn't say anything. Couldn't eat, sleep… Everyone was worried about her, they had to help her soon.

"I can't believe Kratos was really in Cruxis," Lloyd complained to everyone else, breaking the silence, even though he said it countless times before.

"It can't really be helped, Lloyd," Raine replied curtly.

Raine was Lloyds, Colette's and Genis' school teacher. "I can't believe Colette lost her feelings and she was alright with doing so!" Lloyd angrily said. "I really hate Cruxis for doing that to her!"

"Lloyd. We'll find a cure for her, don't worry about it," Genis replied trying to cheer Lloyd up.

"Alright. Let's get to Meltokio then so we can find a cure for her!" Zelos said kind of happily, also trying to break the sadness in the group.

With that, they headed to Meltokio. Even though they knew it would take about two days to get there, they didn't really mind. They would help her, she's important to everyone right now.

**((In Welgaia Yggdrasill's PoV))**

I walked away from her, Zelda. She was, different, a good different though... She didn't seem to love me… but she knew-and so did I-that I loved her. How the fuck did I fall for her? She's a demon, I'm an angel… That doesn't really work… Why am I saying this? Isn't love just love? It doesn't matter about who or what you fall in love with… right? She's just so beautiful. Heh, she's very pretty, although nobody else seems to like her that way… I'm glad she's here in MY organization. She will not be Yuan's lover for long, though. Hehe, not long at all.' I grinned at the thought. She will be mine within a short time…

Although, to me, she looks like that Miley girl. I wonder how Miley had come to know about Cruxis… She's never been close to my organization, ever. Pronyma was a good person for telling me about her, if she hadn't that girl would have gotten the upper hand and she even told Lloyd's group!

After a while of walking, I went to find out a bit more about Zelda. After all, I had to know about the people I hired in this organization, some people just join so they can try to overthrow it. They never really win though, suckers.

I got to my secret palace, this is a place where I can go and no one else can disturb me. I put her name in, on my magical knows-everyone-by-name machine, a marvellous piece of machinery. The result appeared… I was shocked... She wasn't even real! Her name was a fake name! I slammed my hand onto the computer very hard, enough to break a plank of wood. Ow, that hurt a little…Wait, I shouldn't feel pain… How is this possible that I'm regaining my emotions? I should never be able to regain them! How? This is impossible!

After about five minutes of frantic thinking, I typed in Miley Snyder instead. She looked like that Miley girl, and that last name was… how to I say it… common. It was a perfect match. A picture of a 12 year old girl and a elegant 26 year old woman that looked 22. I paused… Then it hit me. That young 12 year old girl...It was that women! 'How could that be? How could she-!' I paused, starting to think… I could change my appearance and growth how I liked... She must be the same as me then. Furious, I went to go find her to get the truth about her. She was like that girl I met four thousand years ago… How did she survive? I saw her get murdered, by that damned human!

I got to her room, where I found out, she wasn't there… Bitch… She in Tethe'alla right? She'll be back soon enough though… Then, she can reveal all that she hides.**Back to normal story (NO PoVS) ((AN: This takes places while Yggdrasill is beginning to think to himself)) **

Miley was hungry? She had been walking trying to remember where her room was but she couldn't find it. She thought she had an exsphere so she shouldn't be hungry... Wait, did she have an exsphere? Or a Cruxis Crystal? Cruxis Crystals stop you being hungry as they take your humanity away from you… So, she didn't have a Cruxis Crystal... Phew... She was confused. She was new to all this, it would take some getting used to. She didn't know the difference between them... There were so different yet alike… Somehow…

"Well, hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Zelda," a woman's voice spoke from behind Miley.

"Oh!" Miley spun around to face her, a little startled, "Hello there... You seem to know me, but I, um .. don't really know you..." She smiled sheepishly and shyly.

"I'm Pronyma. I'm the head of the Five Grand Cardinals," she proudly stated. Miley recognised her, that woman that tried to spy on her, it was Pronyma!

"Ahh. Lord Yggdrasill told me about the Five Grand Cardinals while I was accepted into this organization." Miley said, pausing. She tried to keep calm. She needed to think of something else before Pronyma recognizes her. "Wait… How did you know I was Zelda?" She said, hoping to keep the subject away from her, but failed and brought Pronyma's attention directly towards her.

"Lord Yggdrasill explained what you looked like when he called a meeting with the Desian Grand Cardinals." She bowed, and smiled a little tiny bit, "Lord Yggdrasill says you can go down to Tethe'alla for two days," She looked up at her, smiling slightly more.

"Oh! Yay!" Miley nearly screamed, getting a strange look from Pronyma that said, 'Act like a seraphim.' Miley sweat dropped. "I'll go right away-I already have enough gald and supplies to last me two days."

"Yes, Lady Zelda," she said bowing, "I'll take my leave now." Then she walked away.**(Down In Tethe'alla)**

"Ahh. It feels good being back down here…" She stopped, trying to relax "Man! What a day! First, I go out, trying to get to my friends, nearly get rapped, go to Welgaia, find out Yggdrasill fancies both 'Miley' and 'Zelda' and I finally come back! Wow. Phew..." she thought, wondering how her friends and sister's were… They were most likely worried stiff about her sudden disappearance… She never ever disappeared suddenly. Although, she had disappeared before.

Lloyd and his group were in Tethe'alla as well, to cure Colette of course. They were half-way between Meltokio and Sybak- and they decided to set up camp. Miley, only by chance, had to walk to Meltokio as she didn't have any supplies for a camp site and she just loved how huge Meltokio was. But, she had to get to the inn fast, it was nearly pitch black out. She hated walking in the dark as her one friend, who seemed to know a lot and who seemed to be a good person, knowing what to do and what not to do, got killed. Just by being out, alone in the dark… Miley kept on walking though.

As she walked by Lloyds group campsite they noticed her, slowly walking by, "Hey! You know it's really bad to travel at night," Lloyd shouted to her.

All the attention was now on her... She got shy, "Yeah, I know... I don't have a camping set or a place to set it up, though," She said shyly.

They huddled together for a moment then looked at Miley then broke apart. "Your welcome to stay with us providing you give us some gald," Raine said to her, not nicely, but at the same time, not nastily.

Miley said she was fine with that and they let her stay. They were nice to her, but she knew right away that these people had tried to go against Yggdrasill. She introduced herself as Miley but she told them she's also Zelda so they should call her Zelda, for now. But she noticed something else about Genis and Raine. They said they were elves but their mana was half-elvish, she knew something was up with them.

**Miley's PoV**

I went up to both of Raine and Genis to confirm my suspicions, when they were on their own, cooking dinner, I whispered so quietly, "Are you two half-elves?

Genis looked really nervous and so did Raine, but they kept quiet as well. "Yes, we are but don't tell anyone, please," Genis pleaded.

"Don't worry. I am also a half-elf," I said and their expressions relaxed.

"Wait, the white haired chick is a half-elf?" Zelos said. Everyone looked at me.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with being a half-elf?" I said proudly, being very cocky as well.

"There's nothing wrong with being a half-elf. Your a human and a elf! You're both!" Lloyd chirped, trying to defend me.

"Yeah. I'm an Cruxian angel but I'm nice to everyone," I said, just noticing I had given away my cover.

"You're in Cruxis?" Genis yelled, his expression shock, horror and anger.

"Yes, I am. Some jackass teleported me to Cruxis so I had to join in order for me to live," I said sadly, muttering some curses under my breath.

"Oh, well. At least you won't hurt people like Yggdrasill would…I hope," Genis said, his expression relaxed but everyone still kept their eyes fixated on me. Zelos, I am sure he didn't look at my face though… A little down was where he was looking at… I should smack him for that.

"No, I wouldn't hurt anyone at all. Although, discrimination comes naturally to people. They say it without thinking it through." I said reassuring them, also trying to lighten the subject we were on.

"That's good... Wait, why are you down here? In Tethe'alla?" Lloyd questioned, a puzzled look upon his face.

"Well, Yggdrasill let me come down for two days, for some reason. So that's why I'm here," I chirped.

I was very happy staying with them. I stayed with them until I had to go back, exactly two days. I felt they care for each other-they're already good friends and people. They didn't even say anything discriminative to me!

**Back In Welgaia (Yggdrasill's PoV, continuing from where we left off.) **

"How dare she! She… She lied to me! Why? She's not Zelda-she's Miley. How could she lie to me? And how could I have believed her? I will find her when she comes back! I WILL KILL HER!" I whacked my hand off of the computer table, being extremely angry. "Argh! I WILL KILL HER! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" I was furious at her...

_**TOO BE CONTINUED!**_

**So the third chapters done, the fourth chapter will be here soon. As I have said, school is keeping me very busy with homework, but I'll get some of this done for you all!**


	4. Out of Cruxis

**Hello again to Miley's Expedition! This story seems, to me, to have a little plot that's wondering around a lot… Well, I'll sort that out so don't worry! **

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, school and such have kept me very busy, but now, it's summer break over in England… Wahoo… Well, onto the disclaimer… MILEY!**

**Miley: Alright, alright! She doesn't own the original characters by Namco, or the settings, But she owns her own characters (the made up ones)Me: let's get on with the story!**

Miley had loved being with Lloyd's group. They were very nice to her. Although she was different, they treated her nicely, but Raine kept giving her a few death glares… It was as to be expected, Miley was from Cruxis after all. Now she's now back in Welgaia… She constantly thought this place was very quiet, too quiet to be honest. Although there was a few angels from time to time, but that's all the life that's on this planet…

_Ahh, it's really boring here-as usual. At least that will never change…_ "Lord Yggdrasill says he wishes to see you," Yuan said as she spinned around, a bit shocked. She noticed his glare towards her…

_Shit, something bad happened…_

"Oh… Alright… Why does he want to see me?" She asked him, giving him a cocky look in return for his glare.

"… He found you out. He's found out you're actually Miley." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, whereas, Miley's jaw had dropped greatly.

"He knows?" She became extremely scared at the thought of what might happen.

"Yes. He knows. I don't know how so don't ask me… And, he was very jumpy so you better get going. As you know, if he waits too long, he wont be pleased with you at all."

After Yuan had finished telling Miley about that, she disappeared in a flash. She was outside Lord Yggdrasill's throne room in an instant, she was panting heavily from running at her fastest. She only hoped he wouldn't kill her… She couldn't die… Not yet, anyway… She had arrived though, she entered and bowed down. She was terrified. Yggdrasill then allowed her to rise, then he began to shout at the top of his lungs at her. "How could you? You spoke and befriended the enemy, Miley!"

"I-I'm so sorry… I didn't know they were your, I mean, our enemies. And, I didn't want anyone to know I was really Miley. People always shun me for being different, and I couldn't let that happen anywhere else…" She hoped she'd managed to pull this off. _I hope he believes this… I hope he doesn't know that I just made up a pile of crap… Or did I? I am always hated wherever I go… I'm starting to think what I'm doing is wrong now…_

"That's STUPID!" He roared.

_Oh shit…He saw right past me… Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!_

"What? Don't you want someone to hold forever? I've watched you and yet, you broke my heart!"

_What the fuck is he on about? He doesn't love me. I'm a demon and he's an angel. That is a combination that will never work. I better open my mouth before he yells at me again… But this time, I'm gonna tell him the truth._

"That's a load of SHIT!" She yelled.

_I said I was gonna tell him the truth, didn't I? _

"Don't you swear at your leader!" He screeched.

"I'll swear if I want to!" Miley yelled, getting pissed off herself.

"FINE! I've had enough of you! Get out of my organization!" He hissed back at her, secretly hoping she'd stay, but he knew too well that what he said was a tragic mistake.

"FINE! I WILL!" She literally screamed back at him.

Yggdrasill, by this time, was extremely furious and frustrated at her. Without hesitating or thinking, he shot several Fire Balls and several rays of Judgment at her. Miley, somehow, had saw this coming and missed all the attacks but one ray of Judgment, which hit her stomach severely, but she kept running away. Angel drones were trying desperately to stop her leaving but, she'd found the transporter so easily.

_Yes! _

After a few seconds of falling to the ground, weak from the ray of Judgment, she found herself back in Tethe'alla.

_Perfect. Now, I to heal myself…_

"Miley?" She knew that voice… Wasn't that Lloyd's voice?

She looked up and found it was the actual group. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're still on the Journey of World Regeneration. Why are you here?" Genis asked, glad to have found Miley was alright, although she was clutching her stomach tightly.

"I was kicked out of Cruxis because Yggdrasill found out I lied about being Zelda, and I was conversing with you lot, the apparent enemies of Cruxis." She said, still holding her wounded stomach, unable to get up at this moment.

"Well, Miley. You got into a lot of trouble-just what you always used to do." A soft female voice spoke.

"W-who are you?" Lloyd yelled at the voice, grabbing his swords and facing the woman.

The woman just stayed there. Her hair was spiky, really spiky… Almost like Kratos' but in a more feminine way, she had dark red hair with blood red eyes.

"Karen?" Miley asked. Her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. It's me, Miley." She said softly again, reassuring the half-elven woman.

"You two know each other? How so?" Raine asked, her eyes narrowing on both the women.

"We're sisters. We look so different because he have different fathers, but we have the same mother." Karen explained, her voice still soft.

"Oh. Was your mother the popular type with the men?" Zelos asked, his head tilted and he smiled a little unnervingly to Karen.

"No. She got rapped by five little perverted men. There was a total of six daughters that she had." Miley replied.

"She got rapped that many times?" Lloyd asked, disgusted by the amount of men that would to that to their mother.

"Yes. She did. Although, the first daughter she had was with her actual husband. Then the rest were apart of the rapes. The order of the daughters went, Bluebell, Karen, Cherry, Storm, Alexandra and then, its Miley." Karen spoke up a bit, telling them about her sisters.

"Where's Bluebell?" Miley questioned, her head tilted on the side.

"I'm right behind you." Bluebell yelled, scaring everyone but Karen and Miley.

"Miley!" Bluebell yelled out giving Miley a hug."Bluebell!" Miley yelled as she hugged back.

"Karen!" Someone in the distance yelled out.

The voice caused everyone to look back at who the person was. Bluebell noticed the person as soon as she caught up the large group, but she though it was best not to say anything, in case it was a friend, she knew who the person was as soon as she heard the voice. It was Lola.

A girl about 16 years old was walking up to them. She was wearing a black vest top, blue leggings, a black skirt and black boots. She had warm brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. As soon as the group had saw her, Genis looked over at Lloyd to find that he'd blushed a light red colour, and he kept staring at her, until she noticed and piped up.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him, sounding harsh but at the same time, a little scared.

"Uh! N-N-Nothing." Lloyd stammered out, blushing darker.

"Okayyyyyyyyyy…" She replied, freaked out by his actions.

"Lloyd, everyone. Please. Do not interfere with anyone you don't know, especially these." Yuan spoke.

"Yuan!" Miley yelled. "What do you mean?"

"They should not get to know you lot." He said, cockily.

"What are you doing here, Yuan?" Karen asked, annoyed by him being here.

"I was sent to dispose of Miley." He said blankly.

"No! I cant be killed! Don't kill me!" Miley pleaded.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to."

"Oh. And why is that the Yuan?" Raine asked, her voice and tone full of ice.

"Because, if I killed Miley, Yggdrasill would be very upset. And, you're going to be very helpful later when we truly need you." Yuan grew a smirk by the end of that.

_Oh shit! Not good! Wait, 'truly need you' what does he mean by that then?_

As Yuan was speaking to Miley, Bluebell walked towards her, catching his eye. She had long deep sea blue hair with deep sapphire eyes. She wore a light blue top, blue leggings, a light blue skirt and black and white boots. He noticed that she was quite curvy. He noticed something else about her, well two things in fact. She had a quite large cleavage… He blushed darkly- a crimson colour to be precise.

"Why are you blushing at me?" Bluebell asked disturbing Yuan's thoughts.

"No reason, Ma'am!" Yuan said, turning around as he blushed more.

"Ok… And don't call me Ma'am. I hate it when people call me something as formal as that. Just call me Bluebell or just… Bell." She smiled at him sweetly, as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Ok… Bluebell." He gave her a flirty smile but stopped as soon as her smile vanished and became a glare, with her eyes narrowed like two daggers.

"Another thing. Why shouldn't they get to know us?"

"Well." He began. "It is because they are only humans, but some angels are amongst them. And you lot have a full demon, Lola, while Karen, Bluebell and Miley are half-angel-half-demon. Camerian, Rosie, Shayne, Peter and Richard are part angels. Then there's little Gemma. She is a long lost descendant of the pure angelic race."

"Well…" Lloyd started, amazed by how they are a group of angels, demons and those between-without any fights. "That doesn't mean they're bad!" Lloyd finally pushed the words out, yelling them at Yuan.

"Ok, fine. Trust them, do what you want, you may regret it later, or you may be glad you didn't listen to me." He smirked evilly as he warped out.

"Well, I'm gonna trust you lot!" Lloyd chirped. "Who else will?"

"They may prove valuable assets for later on this journey. Plus, Miley knows about Cruxis, so she will prove very useful." Raine smiled, welcoming the new comers.

"They will be useful in fights as well as fighting the Desians and Cruxis." Presea added.

"Yeah! What they said!" Zelos and Genis said unusually, in unison with each other.

"So everyone wants them to join! Welcome to our group!" Lloyd said as he made a welcoming gesture.

"Thank you." All the others in the other group, agreed.


End file.
